


Going Home

by Kimi_Ichisaigosuki



Series: Doctor Who meets YouTube meets The Young Wizards Series [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, markisnotonfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimi_Ichisaigosuki/pseuds/Kimi_Ichisaigosuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor catches up with Mark and Dan.</p><p>Oh, yeah. And Mark confesses something to Dan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I didn't expect this to turn into a series. I also didn't expect this to be three times as long as the prequel. I'm not entirely happy with the ending, but it's a hell of a lot better than the mess that the original ending was.
> 
> The planet covered in silicate volcanic glass is a direct reference to "High Wizardry" by Diane Duane, which I do not own.

The Doctor did catch up with them, in the end.

Mark and Dan had seen alien worlds and met people of all kinds, from other hominids to sentient patches of haze. They’d seen the result of brutal wars and long eras of peace and even technically attended a royal wedding, although Mark couldn’t ever go back to that planetary system. If he did, he’d risk the wrath of an alien prince who he’d accidentally married by winning a contest of survival that he’d entered as “The King of Fnaf.” The look on Mark’s face when he’d defeated the other suitors and been declared the new prince-consort in front of thousands of people had been priceless.

Dan hadn’t been able to stop laughing once they’d escaped into the TARDIS with the royal guards hot on their heels, trying to drag Mark back to his new husband. He’d urged the TARDIS into motion while Mark caught his breath and tried to regain his dignity, tugging his shirt back into place and fixing his glasses. He’d eventually pulled himself to his feet and walked over to where his snickering partner in crime glanced through the displays, easily reading the information now that the TARDIS’s translation function had settled into his neurons. Dan had glanced over at him and made a comment that spurred a conversation on each other’s sexual preferences, and he’d smirked wryly when Mark said that he was straight. “What, so there haven’t ever been any exceptions? No experimenting in your college days?”

Mark chuckled as they walked to the doors and pulled them open, revealing a nebula in the distance. They were floating in space, just taking a moment to be calm and figure out what they wanted to do next. “No experimenting, much to the disappointment of my fangirls. And probably some fanboys.” They settled in the doorway, sitting on the grating of the walkway with their legs dangling into the void. “There…may be a few exceptions. But I’ve never acted on any of them.”

Dan turned to him in interest. “Well, this is new. I can see why you’d never act on them, though. Even the slightest hint of legitimate bicuriosity on your part would probably break the internet, O Great Heartthrob of Youtube.” They both laughed at that, and Mark leaned back on his hands comfortably as Dan pulled one leg under the other, leaning forward to look at the stars. “…Danny Sexbang.” Mark blinked and looked over at him in confusion. “He’s one of your exceptions, isn’t he. You’re constantly going on about how sexy he is.”

There was a moment of silence, then Mark threw back his head and laughed. Dan flushed as Mark took off his glasses to wipe tears of mirth from his eyes. “Oh, man. Danny Sexbang.” He lost the battle against another laughing fit and his companion huffed. Mark finally calmed down enough to regain coherency. “Hoo… Yeah, he’s an exception that I would never, ever act on. I practically work with him, and rocking the boat would be a bad idea.”

Silence fell again as the two Youtubers stared out at the nebula, glowing with warm pink and orange hues as Mark gathered his thoughts. “Jack’s another exception, but again, I can’t act on that. He’s got a girlfriend, and I think he’d freak a little if the good ship Septiplier actually set sail. Besides, we’re both getting to be pretty high profile, and that’s not good for the privacy that I think we’d both want for that relationship.” He nudged Dan with his elbow. “What about you? You and Phil have your own fanbase that’s waiting for an engagement announcement.”

Dan scoffed, picking some lint off of his black skinny jeans and letting it float into the vacuum of space. Both of them watched in interest as tiny ice crystals sprouted from the fibers as the bit of material drifted close to, then left the protective edge of the TARDIS’s shields. “Phil and I aren’t together. It would be difficult for us to be much closer, but I don’t think we’ll cross that line.”

“Why not?”

“Probably for the same reason that you and Jack haven’t experimented with each other, distance notwithstanding. I’ve seen your collaboration videos with each other, and given some of the conversations that stay in the footage, I can only imagine what's edited out.” It was Mark’s turn to flush, and Dan chalked up a point for himself on his mental scoreboard. “So, do you have any other exceptions? Anyone that you’d actually break the internet for?”

Mark turned an odd shade of pink, the light from the nebula clashing with the flush on his cheeks. “Wow, Dan, way to ask a really personal question. Why don’t you ask for my measurements while you’re at it?”

He snickered, elbowing Mark none too gently. “Come on. Who is it? Felix? Ken? Tyler Oakley?” The last one earned him a good-natured shove, and he laughed as he shoved Mark back. “Look, I promise I won’t tell anyone!” Dan sat up and solemnly put one hand in the air, the corners of his mouth twitching as he tried to keep a straight face. “I swear on Five Nights at Freddy’s that your secret will be safe with me, as long as you keep your crown.”

Mark laughed, reaching out to mess up Dan’s hair. “You bastard! I lose my crown for, like, a week every time something new comes out for those fucking games!” They tussled for a few seconds, Dan trying to keep Mark from reaching his hair without sending the both of them tumbling out into the unforgiving void and Mark doing his damnedest to win. They finally settled with Dan’s hands pinned to one of the doors of the TARDIS and Mark leaning over him, both of them flushed and laughing. Mark stared down at him fondly, his glasses askew and his hair all over the place. “Truce?”

“Yeah, truce.” Dan sat up as his wrists were freed, still laughing softly. “Seriously, though. Is there someone you’d make the exception for?” Mark made a soft affirmative noise as he straightened out his appearance, turning to watch a comet make its way into the nebula. They were at just the right distance to watch the events unfold as though they were in slow motion. “Who is it?”

For a long moment there was no response, and just as Dan was about to give up on ever getting an answer there was a hand on his cheek, gently turning him to face his companion. “Wha-?” Chapped lips pressed against his, tasting like moon dust and alien fruit as Mark kissed him softly.

The kiss was over as quickly as it started, leaving Dan staring down at Mark in shock. “There’s you answer.” Mark pulled himself to his feet as Dan tried to wrap his mind around what just happened. “Where to next? I was looking at some maps in the archives, and there’s this one planet that’s supposed to be caught in the gravitational fields of three suns. Or there’s another planet that’s almost entirely covered in microscopically thin layers of volcanic glass with a high enough concentration of silicone that when there are lightning storms the whole surface lights up like a circuit board.” Almost purely on reflex, Dan reached out and grabbed Mark’s hand. He blinked and looked over as the British Youtuber scrambled to his feet. “You okay, Dan?”

“No! No, I am not okay! You can’t just kiss me like that and move on like nothing happened!” He glared at Mark, flushed and confused and wanting…something. He wasn’t sure what, but it sure as hell wasn’t what was happening. “I’m your exception? Is that what you’re trying to say? For fuck’s sake, why didn’t you just tell me rather than leading me on like that? I thought you were just being annoying or something, but nooo, you had to go and kiss me! Do you have any idea how confusing that is?”

Mark blinked up at him as Dan caught his breath. “…Feeling better?”

“No!” Dan snapped and started pacing up and down the walkway. “I don’t know how I feel about this.” The comet passing through the nebula behind them clipped an asteroid, shattering the stone into dust and breaking off a piece of the comet as it was thrown out of its path around a sun. “How long have you felt this way? We hadn’t even met face to face that often before you flew out to London to make a video with Phil and me.” He stopped to lean against the doorway, staring out at the remnants of the asteroid and feeling far more sympathy for the shattered rock than he should’ve.

His companion walked up to stand beside him, staring out at the unfolding chaos. “I can’t give you an exact time frame, because it just kind of…happened. The best I can give you is around a year ago.” He glanced over. “I’m sorry if I’ve messed this up. I did what felt right, but I never even stopped to ask if you’re gay or bi or whatever.”

Dan pinched the bridge of his nose to ward off the impending headache, trying to pull together a coherent sentence that conveyed his decidedly mixed emotions on the entire matter. “You haven’t messed anything up. I’m just not happy that you were going to move on like you hadn’t just kissed me.”

Mark blinked. “Oh.” Silence fell for a moment. “Can I kiss you again?”

Ah, the million-dollar question. Dan struggled with his response before deciding to throw caution to the winds. “Why the hell not.”

This time Mark was careful to telegraph his movements, but Dan felt his temper flare a bit at the possibility of being treated like glass. He reached out and pulled Mark close, leaning down and muffling the surprised grunt with a deep kiss. This time he registered the stubble against his face, the way he had to bend down in a way that wasn’t quite comfortable until Mark went up on his toes, leaning against Dan for balance. When they finally pulled away Mark’s eyes were hazy behind his glasses and both of them were flushed and had bruised lips, their arms wound around each other. Mark slowly settled back on the flats of his feet, his eyes clearing a bit. “Wow.”

Dan chuckled and leaned down to kiss him again as there was a flash of blue light near the center console of the TARDIS. The first two kisses hadn’t been objectionable, after all. He paused as someone cleared their throat, and they looked over to see the Doctor and Captain Jack Harkness standing in the control room, the Captain looking amused and the Doctor trying to look stern while fighting off a smile. The Youtubers leapt apart like they’d been burned as the Doctor strode towards them, pulling them into the control room as he waved the doors closed. “You two have been causing more trouble than I thought was possible.”

The two humans were given a stern talking-to as the Doctor entered the coordinates to take them home, Harkness leaning against the railing and looking far too entertained by everything that was happening as Mark and Dan assumed properly contrite expressions and apologized to the Time Lord. “Just be glad I found you two when I did. That star the comet was orbiting goes supernova in a few hours.” The TARDIS began its journey back to Earth. “Your friends have been looking for you two, by the way. I’ll be bringing you back about a week after you stole my TARDIS, so you two can deal with that particular mess.”

Harkness walked over as the Doctor watched the displays. “They’re remarkably persistent. The Irish one managed to physically track me down, which is probably for the better, since otherwise the good Doctor here wouldn’t have been able to get to you in time.”

“Please. I’d have found a way.”

“Without my vortex manipulator? I’d like to see you try.” The TARDIS landed over the sounds of the Doctor and Harkness bickering amicably as Mark and Dan tried to be unobtrusive.

The doors opened and Dan blinked, sticking his head out. “Is this my flat?”

“Dan!” The man in question grunted as Phil tackled him in a hug, sending him staggering back a few steps. “Are you alright? You don’t have any weird alien diseases, do you? Mark! Bob, Wade, and your family have all been worried sick! And Matt and Ryan have been trying to keep everyone calm, but they’re worried enough that they’ve been threatening to fly out here with your brother to look for you!”

Mark smiled and followed Dan and Phil out of the TARDIS, followed by the Doctor and Captain Harkness. Dan did his best to assure his flatmate that he was fine as Jack hurried over, having traveled from Ireland to help Phil try to find their wayward friends. He immediately began checking Mark for injuries and following Phil’s line of questioning until he thought to ask what the two of them had been doing in their absence. There was an awkward silence, then Mark and Dan tried to explain the gist of their adventures without giving away the tentative beginnings of their new relationship before Harkness butted in. “Just admit that you two were making out by the end of it.”

Phil and Jack turned to stare at their friends, who had turned scarlet. “Thanks for giving us away.”

The Doctor snorted. “It’s not like you two were being subtle. Anyway, must dash. Harkness, stop it.”

Jack Harkness, who had been making his way over to Jacksepticeye, rolled his eyes. “Can’t I say hello to anyone when you’re around?”

“It’s never just ‘hello’ with you. Now come on, I need to get you home.”

Harkness hummed in thought, looking Jack over consideringly. “I know you’re the one who ultimately tracked me down, but I never caught your name.”

The young man blinked. “Er, it’s Sean. But most people call me Jack.”

The Captain laughed and cupped Jack’s face as he wrapped an arm around his waist, eliciting a bright red flush and a noise of confusion. “Well, Jack, I hope to see you again. Not many people are capable of finding me if I don’t want to be found.” He slipped a card into Jack’s back pocket, and leaned down for a kiss.

Jack yelped in surprise and pulled back. “Girlfriend! I have a girlfriend!”

Harkness smiled wryly. “Figures.” He reluctantly let go. “Give me a call if you’re ever interested, Jack. I might have a job opening for you as well.” He walked back to the TARDIS, leaving Jack staring after him in shock and seriously questioning his sexuality.

The Doctor made his way over to Mark and held his hand out expectantly. “Key.”

Mark pouted and pulled the chain out from under his shirt. “Can’t I keep it as a memento?” The Doctor gave him a flat, if somewhat amused, look, and Mark sighed as he handed it over.

“Stay out of trouble, you two. I don’t want to have to come back and pull you out of whatever mess you’ve managed to make.”

Mark laughed, pulling Dan close with an arm around his waist. “No promises.”

The Doctor rolled his eyes, but smiled and said goodbye. He and Jack Harkness went inside the TARDIS, and the door to the time machine closed. Everyone watched as the light at the top started flashing and the structure faded in and out of reality, finally vanishing and leaving the group with quite a few stories to tell about what had happened while Mark and Dan were out exploring the universe. Jack and Phil turned to face their friends, and Mark finally broke the silence. “How many computers do we have here? We need to make a lot of Skype calls if we want everyone to get the Markisnotonfire story at the same time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! Also, let me know if Jacksepticeye and Jack Harkness should get their own little piece. The general idea is kicking around in my head, but I don't know if it has enough substance to make it worth writing.


End file.
